<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Had Happier Memories by Godspeed_Cowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147377">I've Had Happier Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy'>Godspeed_Cowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woodsmen And Lumberjacks Can't Compare [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Damn Sakura back at it again with the bloody axe, Dark, Flashbacks, Gen, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura-centric, Injury, Like, Memories, Mentions of Burns, No Romance, One Shot, POV Haruno Sakura, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sakura is around 14-15 in this, Sasori is Sasori I guess, Strong Haruno Sakura, Trauma, Violence, axes, do not tag as ship, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura takes one look at Sasori and remembers.</p><p>(Go read the first part or this won't make sense.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Sasori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woodsmen And Lumberjacks Can't Compare [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Had Happier Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diecupcakes/gifts">Diecupcakes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second installment! I listened to some Lil Darkie while writing this. I recommend his songs AMV, Rap Music, and Genocide Pt.4. Man's got talent and the character he has is interesting, it's based off his Hindu gods who are portrayed with midnight black skin.<br/>And then I went and listened to a fnaf and 100 gecs mashup LMAO<br/>I'm giftin this to Diecupcakes cause they actually guessed where I was goin with this story, and also I really like them, they're super neat and friendly!!!</p><p>Anyways I'll shut up now so y'all can get to readin.</p><p>Twitter: @YeehawMitski</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Sakura takes one look at the man that she and Chiyo must fight and <em>startles</em>.</p><p>	He sees it, raises a brow, and she shivers.</p><p>	“What?” he mocks, “Scared <em>already</em>?”</p><p>	No, not quite. Her lips pull into a thin line. Chiyo puts a hand on her arm and rubs it, trying to comfort her. While her concern is sweet, it is not what she needs right now. She swallows.</p><p>	What she needs is the axe in her sealing scroll. She needs Papa’s axe. Carefully, she pulls it out. </p><p>	<em>Sasori’s </em> eyes follow it, the movement. And then he brushes it off.</p><p>	“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be through with you two soon-”</p><p>	A puff of smoke, the axe is heavy in her hand. She shakes, looking at Sasori’s hair, the slope of his nose, and the shape of his eyes. He isn’t the same, the face shape, lips, and brows different plus he doesn’t have the wide forehead that’s practically passed down through the family and he’s much shorter. He isn’t the same but he sure as hell is close enough.</p><p>	<em>Sasori </em>reminds her too much of <em>Brother dearest</em>. </p><p>	Sage, even the way he <em>talks</em>. He's on some spiel with Chiyo right now but the way he says his words are just too close to home. It doesn't settle right with her at all. She balls up an explosive seal, and tosses it close to him.</p><p>	“And you, girl, I-”</p><p> <em>BOOM.</em></p><p>	He’s thrown off balance. Chiyo ducks to avoid the debris. Sakura gets down with her just to whisper in her ear.</p><p>	“Go find Gaara, I’ve got this.”</p><p>	Chiyo looks unsure, face grave, “Are you sure?”</p><p>	“I’m sure.”</p><p>	And then Sakura runs into the fray. Chiyo leaves, leaping over the cliff edge to chase after the others. </p><p>	Sakura ends up behind a pillar of stone, and she presses her back to it. No doubt the dust will have cleared by now and Sasori will be looking for them, unaware that they’ve already dispersed. </p><p>	Sure enough, she hears a growl of anger. </p><p>	“That <em>brat</em>.”</p><p>	Her breathing starts to get heavy. A sweat breaks out on her forehead. She hears Sasori begin to look, and the minutes tick by as he gradually gets closer to her hiding spot. He’s getting angry, anxious, frantic in the way he moves things out of his way. </p><p>	He speaks, and it’s low and threatening.</p><p>	“<em>Where are youuu</em>.”</p><p>	Her breath stops. Things start to flicker in and out of her vision and everything gets blurry around the edges.</p><p>	She feels like she’s eleven all over again, hiding behind the door frame, and waiting for Nozomu to come through.</p><p>	Things look darker than they were before, but right now she’s hyper focused on the footsteps that come closer. The sand under her feet turns to wood, and open air turns to walls. She feels smaller, smaller. There’s spit coming out of the corner of her mouth and running down her chin but her mouth feels dryer than Suna in the summer.</p><p>	There’s a shadow in the doorway, and now it’s to her left.</p><p>	She hefts the axe up on her right shoulder and her heart is beating wildly and there’s no doubt that that wildness appears in her eyes. </p><p>	A wooden foot appears at the bottom of the door, followed by a dark pants clad leg, then a smooth, two part torso, and finally, the head.</p><p>	It turns to look at her and all she sees is dusty red hair, dark green eyes, and freckles. </p><p>	Sakura screams, and this time it’s filled with rage and disbelief. She swings the axe hard, filled with chakra and super strength.</p><p>	The man’s eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn’t move in time.</p><p>	It cuts through his arms and just barely misses his “heart”. Splinters go flying and the crack of the break is louder than her heartbeat, surprisingly.</p><p>	The top of the torso falls and separates from the body. She kicks it out of the way, and raises the axe again. Her fingers are going to leave dents in the handle, with how hard she’s gripping it. It creaks under the force. </p><p>	She snarls down at Sasori and he glares back.</p><p>	“You-”</p><p>	“<em>Shut up</em>!”</p><p>	Spittle flies from her mouth and it lands on his face. He sneers.</p><p>	“You’re a fool, girl. You think you can kill me here? I’m eternal, I’m no longer human, I’m something beyond that.”</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah I do, I do think I could kill you,” she pants, and then looks him right in the eyes, “ because I know your <em>weak spot</em>.”</p><p>	A lie, she doesn’t really know. But Sasori takes the bait, looking alarmed and looking down at his heart. </p><p>	<em>Bingo</em>.</p><p>	Sasori looks pissed now. </p><p>	“Listen here, girl, I will-”</p><p>	“SHUT UP!” </p><p>	Her voice is shrill.</p><p>	Then she hears clicking. And realizes it’s coming from his body. From his throat.</p><p>	<em>He’s about to attack</em>, says a little voice in the back of her head.</p><p>	<em>Kill him before he kills you</em>.</p><p>	She screams again, and it’s loud, wordless, terrifying. The axe splits his fake head open with a <em>thwack</em>. And she doesn’t stop. She hits it again and again, destroying the traps within. </p><p>	Then she goes for his heart.</p><p>	When the axe hits, something thick and purple shoots out. It hits her skin and it burns, acidic and toxic. Subconsciously, she heals it. And then she hits the heart again.</p><p>	By the time she’s done, Sasori is nothing but a pile of woodchips and metal scraps, some burning from his blood substitute and hidden poisons, and the leather of her gloves has melted off completely, burns healing. </p><p>	Things slowly become clearer. Wooden floors are sand once more and walls disappear. The smell of dirt and heat enters her nose, and the sun bears down on her shoulders through what little clouds there were. The axe is to her side, resting.</p><p>	Sakura looks up at the sky, standing like a statue in murderous glory, victory bitter.</p><p>	Sakura Haruno is the first to kill one of the main ten of the Akatsuki, and it is the start of something <em>personal </em> then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See y'all later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>